Burning Curry
by akai Velvet
Summary: Semangkok kari yang mengharuskan Naruto tinggal bersama Uchiha Sasuke, seniornya di kampus/ SasuNaru/ For SasuNaru Day 2015 yang ngadet banget / Warn Sho-ai


**Burning Curry**

 **by Akai Girl**

 **Naruto Disclaimer Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Humor (** ngga yakin **)**

 **Warn : OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo(s), BL, Sho-ai, Tidak berdasarkan EYD, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **02.00 Dini hari**

Naruto Uzumaki berjalan dengan lunglai melewati koridor apartemennya dengan wajah tertunduk. Dengan helaan nafas panjang ia membawa langkah kakinya menyusuri koridor yang telah sepi. Tak heran tak ada seorang pun yang berada di luar di jam 2 dini hari.

Menjadi mahasiswa semester akhir strata pertama cukup menyita waktunya dengan banyaknya tugas yang diberikan. Tentu mereka harus di latih untuk selalu bersikap disiplin. Dan hari ini ia menyelesaikan salah satu tugas dari sekian banyaknya bersama Kiba di kampus yang memiliki ketersediaan bahan untuk tugas mereka. Ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk bekerja sendirian di kampus apalagi saat tidak banyak orang bersamanya.

Sebenarnya pemuda pirang itupun sedikit takut untuk berjalan seorang diri di koridor yang sepi, ini semua berkat rumor yang ia dengar dari para tetangganya bahwa ada sesosok makhluk halus yang terkadang berjalan-jalan di lorong. Jika ia dapat memilih lebih baik ia menginap di rumah Kiba. Namun ia tak ingin membebani Kiba yang telah menemaninya.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, mencoba menepis perasaan buruk yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Toh sebentar lagi langkah kakinya akan membawanya sampai ke kamarnya.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya di koridor yang masih terasa sepi, ia terlalu larut dalam pikiran tentang tugas-tugas yang belum dikerjakan hingga tak menyadari sesosok eksistensi yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Puk

Tubuh Naruto membeku ketika ia merasakan tepukan pelan di pundaknya. Kedua kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kets hitam terpaku di tempat tak sanggup bergerak seincipun. Iris sapphirenya reflex membola lebar, degup jantungnya berdetak tak karuan diantara rasa terkejut dan khawatir, bahkan nafasnya pun kini terasa terhenti di tenggorokkan.

"Demi apapun, demi Dewa Jashin-sama, ijinkan aku kembali dengan keadaan hidup. Kalau aku mati di tempat ini biarkan jiwaku tenang tanpa di bebani lembaran kertas menjengkelkan itu."

Doa Naruto yang terdengar cukup jelas dan keras oleh sosok yang semula mengikutinya. Manik sapphirenya terpejam erat saat tubuhnya terasa berpindah, berhadapan dengan sosok tersebut.

"Dobe!" Ucap sosok tersebut dengan suara beratnya.

Suara berat dengan nada ketus tersebut terdengar tak asing di telinga Naruto. Dengan perlahan dan diliputi rasa takut ia membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan iris sapphire yang sekali lagi membola bukan karena takut lebih karena terkejut.

"Eh, Teme." Naruto berteriak sebelum mulutnya di bungkam oleh tangan besar pemuda di depannya. Perlahan namun pasti rasa takutnya menghilang namun degup jantungnya tak juga beranjak normal. Naruto melemparkan senyum lebar seperti biasa ketika iris sapphirenya menangkap pandangan sosok pemuda tersebut.

"Hn. Kau terlambat pulang lagi?" tanya pemuda dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha tersebut walaupun Naruto memilih memanggilnya dengan sebutan Teme. Sasuke adalah tetangga dalam satu apartemen sekaligus senior paling jenius di kampusnya.

"Ya, begitulah." Helaan nafas meluncur dari bibir Naruto, ia masih mencoba menormalkan degup jantungnya. Ia memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke lantai marmer di bawahnya ketika sekilas iris sapphirenya bertemu dengan sepasang iris onix kelam Sasuke. Ia tidak dapat mengartikan setiap pandangan Sasuke yang tertuju ke arahnya, bahkan raut wajah Sasuke selalu terkesan datar dan dingin.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya ke samping. Ia melipat tangannya yang membawa sebuah kantong plastik ke depan dada.

"Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu di koridor. Yah, kau tahu gangguan tidur dan aku memilih jalan-jalan." Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit melembut kali ini walaupun dengan nada datar.

Tatapan iris sapphire Naruto memandang heran pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi Sasuke yang bersikap baik saat ini. Untung Sasuke tak menyulut emosinya di saat ia sangat letih. Terkadang mereka berdua memulai sebuah pertengkaran hebat, semua itu bermula dari kata-kata manis Sasuke yang menyulut emosi sang pemuda pirang.

"Maaf, Teme aku terlalu lelah. Aku ingin segera kembali. Mata Ashita.." Naruto berniat melangkahkan kakinya sebelum ia merasakan pergelangan tangan kirinya di cengkeram kuat seakan mencegahnya untuk pergi oleh sebuah tangan pucat yang entah kenapa terasa hangat.

Naruto membalik tubuhnya, "Apa?"

Sebuah kantong plastik tersodor tepat di hadapan wajah Naruto, "Ini."

Sasuke menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ia alihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Aku membuat kari yang kusiapkan untukmu, cobalah walaupun sedikit dingin. Kau bisa memanaskannya nanti. Aku tahu kau belum makan apapun dan sekali lagi aku peringatkan ramen buruk untuk kesehatanmu."

Jemari keduanya saling bersentuhan ketika Naruto mengambil alih bungkusan dari tangan Sasuke. Naruto segera beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di koridor. Satu hal yang membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya adalah kamar Naruto bersebelahan dengannya dan pemuda itu lebih memilih meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

 **09.00 Pagi hari**

Teet Teet

Bunyi jam weker berdengung seperti biasa memekakkan telinga dengan bunyinya yang monoton untuk membuat manusia yang malas seperti Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Naruto mengerjap, setiap kali ia bangun yang pertama kali di dengarnya adalah bunyi jam wekernya yang berisik, setidaknya ia berharap seseorang membangunkannya dengan perkataan manis.

Tubuhnya bergelung dalam selimut, rasanya ia terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari kasurnya yang nyaman. Tangannya terjulur meraih jam wekernya yang terletak di atas meja. Rasa malasnya harus hilang ketika ia kembali mengingat tumpukan pekerjaan yang menunggu untuk di selesaikan.

"Aku mengerti." Gumamnya tak jelas.

Naruto beranjak dengan malas melangkahkan kaki ke lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Ia meraih sikat gigi dan memberi pasta gigi di atasnya kemudian mengapit sikat gigi di mulutnya sembari melihat refleksi dirinya di kaca.

Naruto memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di kaca dengan seksama. Rambutnya berantakkan, kaos hitam berlengan panjang dan celana jeans yang dipakainya kemarin masih melekat ditubuhnya, bahkan wajahnya pun tampak kusut, ia sedikit bersyukur tak ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya.

"Spherthinhya akhu perhlu mhandhi." (Sepertinya aku perlu mandi.) Ucapnya dengan sikat gigi yang memenuhi mulutnya.

.

 **11.20 Siang**

Akhir pekan saatnya menghabiskan waktu bermalas-malas di rumah tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal merepotkan tentang pekerjaan. Namun akhir pekan Naruto bukanlah saatnya ia santai, kini ia tengah sibuk dengan berlembar-lembar kertas hampir setebal kamus yang telah selesai di kerjakannya kemarin dan ia hanya perlu menyusunnya sekarang untuk di serahkan siang nanti.

Kruucuk

"Aku lapar." Naruto mengelus perutnya yang meraung minta diisi. Ia menatap lembaran yang sudah tersusun dengan rapi membuatnya sedikit lega. Kemudian ia teralih pada ponsel pintarnya yang berkedip-kedip tanda pesan masuk. Ada dua pesan masuk yang tertera disana. Ia membuka salah satu pesan dari Kiba.

[11.20; Naruto, sensei telah tiba. Segeralah kemari. Aku menunggumu. Kiba]

Lantas ia membuka pesan kedua yang mencantumkan nama Teme.

[02:04; Jangan lupa memakan kari yang kuberikan padamu.]

Naruto ingat kemarin Sasuke memberinya semangkuk kari. Mungkin cukup dengan waktu lima menit untuk mengisi perutnya. Naruto beranjak menuju dapur, membuka lemari es yang hampir tak ada isinya, hanya ada semangkuk kari yang telah membeku di dalamnya. Ingatkan dirinya untuk pergi ke toko membeli cup ramen untuk mengisi lemari es miliknya.

Naruto mengeluarkan mangkok kari yang telah beku dari lemari es. Mungkin ia akan memanaskannya di microwave dengan panas yang tinggi agar secepatnya menghangat. Ia menghidupkan microwave yang tepat berada di sebelah lemari es. Membuka penutupnya, memasukan mangkok kari yang masih dingin itu kedalam tanpa pikir panjang. Kemudian Ia menyetel tombol microwave dengan panas 50oC.

Drrt Drrt

Suara itu bunyi yang berasal dari ponsel pintar miliknya. Naruto beranjak menuju kamarnya dimana sumber suara berasal. Jarinya menggeser layar untuk menerima panggilan masuk dari Kiba.

[Naruto, cepatlah Kakashi-sensei sebentar lagi akan segera kembali. Dia hanya menerima pengumpulan terakhir hari ini.]

"Apa?" Balas Naruto dengan teriakan. Dengan terrgesa-gesa ia memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, dan memungut kunci kamarnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

[Dia akan menungu dalam 15 menit.]

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana."

Naruto memutus panggilan ponselnya setelah merasa urusannya dengan Kiba telah selesai. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian menguncinya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan namun yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah untuk segera menyerahkan lembaran kertas setebal kamus tersebut agar hilang dari hidupnya.

.

.

 **14.00 Siang**

Beberapa orang nampak berkemun di depan sebuah gedung apartemen berlantai tujuh yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari Universitas Konoha, kampus Naruto. Sebuah gedung apartemen yang cukup sederhana karena mayoritas penghuni apartemen tersebut adalah mahasiswa yang tengah mengemban pendidikan di Universitas Konoha.

Mereka tampak ramai karena sesuatu tengah terjadi di salah satu ruangan. Garis kuning batas keamanan pun tampak melekat di depan pintu masuk gedung, mencegah satu orang pun masuk ke dalam, tanda seluruh gedung tersebut dalam keadaan darurat.

"Hei, ada apa disana?" tanya Kiba menunjuk keramaian di gedung tersebut.

"Naruto, bukankah itu gedung apartemenmu?" Lanjut Kiba saat tak mendapati tanggapan dari Naruto yang berjalan sembari menatap stik es krim di tanggannya.

Naruto membaca kanji yang tertulis di stik es krimnya yang konon dipercaya dapat meramalkan nasib. "Tsuki ga Arimasen" Itulah sesuatu yang tertulis di stik es krimnya. Ia mengangkat bahu tidak terlalu peduli dengan tulisan tersebut. Kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada apa yang baru saja dibicarakan Kiba. "Benar. Ayo kita lihat mungkin saja ada Sakura-chan, gadis tercantik di kampus."

"Itu kan menurutmu saja, Narubaka."

Dengan sedikit berlari Naruto mengikuti langkah Kiba yang tampak antusias. Sesampainya di sana Naruto tampak mematung karena terkejut, iris sapphirenya membola tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kepulan asap berwarna hitam tampak mengepul dari salah satu jendela kamar apartemen yang terletak di lantai 5, itulah yang menjadi perhatian banyak orang yang tengah berkerumun saat ini.

"Naruto, sepertinya asap itu berasal dari kamarmu, kan?"

Tak membuang waktu lama Naruto segera memacu langkah kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung yang dibatasi garis kuning keamanan. Ia mengabaikan pembatas keamanan yang seketika mengundang teriakan dari orang-orang di luar. Toh tidak ada seorang pun yang menjaga jadi tanpa ragu ia memasuki gedung diikuti Kiba.

"Naruto, ada apa ini?" Tanya Kiba sembari menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan berlari. Mereka menggunakan tangga darurat karena lift mati. Mungkin aliran listrik di seluruh gedung sengaja dipadamkan untuk keamanan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada khawatir yang kentara jelas. Keringat telah membasahi seluruh kaus oranye berlengan pendek yang di pakainya.

Pertama kali yang Naruto dapati saat telah berada di lantai 5 apartemennya adalah sosok beberapa orang berseragam orange, petugas pemadam kebakaran yang sibuk keluar masuk sebuah kamar. Ia mendekat dengan langkah perlahan yang bergetar dan wajah pucat pasi ketika mendapati nomor kamar yang terteta di dinding bertuliskan angka 503 dengan nama marganya yang tercetak jelas di bawahnya.

"Naruto, untung kau selamat."

Naruto terdiam, tak sekalipun berkutik ketika kedua tangan Sasuke meraih pinggangnya dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan tubuh pemuda yang terkenal dengan ekspresi datarnya tersebut. Pikirannya kosong terlampau karena rasa terkejut bercampur rasa kekhawatirannya pada seseorang.

"Eh?" Kiba pun tercengang saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendapat pelukan dari Sasuke, seorang yang dikenalnya sebagai kakak kelasnya di kampus.

.

 **15.00 Sore**

"Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ledakan dari kamarmu. Beruntungnya setiap kamar memiliki standar keamanan tinggi sehingga ledakannya teredam tidak sampai menyebar ke kamar lain." Ucap seorang pria lanjut usia yang keseluruhan rambutnya telah berwarna putih, ia sering dipanggil Sarutobi-san, penanggung jawab gedung apartemen tersebut.

"Ledakan tersebut berasal dari microwave yang ditinggalkan menyala dan sesuatu di dalamnya meledak menimbulkan percikan api yang memicu kebakaran kecil." Sarutobi menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas. "Barang-barang di dalam kamarmu sebagian hangus dan kamarmu akan di renovasi secepatnya, aku tidak yakin. Tapi sebaiknya kau mencari tempat tinggal cadangan atau menginap di hotel untuk sementara" Itulah ucapan terakhir Sarutobi yang kemudian melenggang pergi bersama para pemadam berseragam orange.

"Orang tua yang seenaknya." Komentar Kiba disertai dengusan kesal selepas kepergian Sarutobi. "Apa kau akan memberitahu orang tuamu soal ini, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Kiba di balas gelenggan singkat oleh Naruto. Ia tak berkata sepatah kata apapun sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kemudian Naruto merasakan tepukan pelan di kepalanya.

"Dobe, kau memang ceroboh. Apa kau menghangatkan kari dalam microwave dan meninggalkannya begitu saja?" Pertanyaan tersebut berasal dari Sasuke yang tampaknya berniat mencemooh Naruto. Ia mulai menyulut api peperangan rupanya.

Naruto mendelik tajam ke Sasuke. Ia geram, lantas api peperangan di antara mereka semakin membara, tak dapat di cegah. "Begitulah kenyatannya, Sasu-Teme."

"Kau bukan hanya dobe tapi kau juga BA-KA."Sasuke menekankan kalimat terakhirnya dengan seringai yang kini tampak di bibirnya.

Tatapan keduanya beradu disertai aliran listrik kasat mata. Naruto berniat membalas jika saja Kiba tidak menyela adu mulut mereka.

"Stop! Baiklah sebaiknya kalian berdua tenanglah.." Kiba berdehem kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya saat keduanya mulai mendengarkan dirinya. "Naruto aku bertanya sekali lagi, Apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara?"

"Tidak." Sasuke melontarkan sebuah bantahan sepihak dengan nada tajam, meskipun ekspresi diatas wajahnya tetap terkesan datar. Ia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan ekspresinya di hadapan orang lain selain.. Naruto. Ya, hanya di hadapan Naruto Sasuke bersikap berbeda.

"Naruto akan tetap di apartemen ini dan tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara." Entah sejak kapan tangannya mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Apa?" Pekik Naruto tidak terima dengan pilihan Sasuke. Pipinya yang berkulit coklat terbakar matahari mulai bersemu merah kemungkinan dikarenakan rasa marah yang memuncak sampai di ubun-ubunnya.

"Baiklah kau bisa kembali Tn. Inuzuka sebab Naruto berada di bawah tanggung jawabku." Sasuke membawa pergelangan tangan Naruto sedikit menyeretnya sebab Naruto enggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Bersamaan dengan itu pintu kamar apartemen bernomor 502 itupun tertutup perhalan meninggalkan bunyi debam, menelan sosok dua pemuda tersebut menghilang di balik ruangan.

.

Owari

.

.

Omake

Bruk

Sasuke menghimpit tubuh Naruto ke pintu dengan bunyi debam keras. Ringisan pelan meluncur dari bibir Naruto namun seakan menulikan pendengarannya, jemari Sasuke bergegas mengangkat dagu Naruto.

Dan sebelum Naruto sempat mengatakan sesuatu atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan, Sasuke telah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Bibir Sasuke menekan bibirnya memperdalam penyatuan bibir keduanya, sebuah ciuman yang menuntut namun terkesan lembut.

Ciuman yang berlangsung secara singkat sebelum Naruto tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh ke belakang. Tubuhnya hampir limbung jika saja ia tak memliki refleks yang baik.

"Teme, aku membencimu." Pekik Naruto disertai semburat merah yang menghiasi seluruh wajahnya. Telapak tangannya mengusap bibirnya secara kasar untuk menghilangkan jejak Sasuke. Iris sapphirenya melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke.

Sasuke balas memandang Naruto dengan iris onixnya yang berkilat tajam. "Hn. Aku juga mencintaimu. Jadi maukah kau menerima pernyataan cintaku untuk yang kesekian kalinya?"

Seringai Sasuke terbentuk di bibirnya. Seringai yang mampu membuat banyak wanita bertekuk lutut padanya namun tidak juga ampuh untuk orang yang disukainya.

"Brengsek. Aku tidak akan pernah menerima pernyataan cintamu. Tidak akan pernah."

.

A/N : Happy SasuNaru Day /walau telat and Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri buat yang ngerayain.

Akhirnya ini fic updet setelah tertimbun lama di draft dan akhirnya Akai putusin buat sekalian rayain SasuNaru Day meskipun telat. Silahkan berimajinasi dengan imajinasi liar kalian setelah mereka berdua tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Akai disini juga ngayalin kalo mereka tinggal berdua dan saling ejek tiap hari, tapi idenya udah notok sampai disini /gomene.

Mind to Review. ^^ but don't flame.

Sore Jaa. Mata nee /hilang


End file.
